


Top Secret Science

by kyuunokitty



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuunokitty/pseuds/kyuunokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil comes home one evening to find that Carlos, his perfect scientist boyfriend, is engrossed in a super top secret science project that he doesn't want to tell Cecil about.</p><p>But Cecil is a journalist and it's his job to know all of the goings on in Night Vale, especially when they involve Carlos and science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Secret Science

**Author's Note:**

> My brain would not let me sleep until I got this out in the open!  
> It literally just started as a cute little head cannon had and it kind of just snowballed over the course of today...  
> So here you go, I hope it's ok :P  
> It's unbeta-ed so if you spot a mistake please let me know :)

Carlos was very into science. It amused Cecil greatly to be able to come home to find his beautiful, perfect, scientist boyfriend in his study completely absorbed in what ever science-y thing he was investigating today.

It was even more amusing when said perfect scientist was concentrating so much Cecil could sneak up on him and press a kiss to the top of his perfect hair in greeting.

"Cecil!" Carlos called out in shock "You are going to give me heart failure one of these days."

"I would never give you heart failure, Carlos. The Night Vale Board of Health strongly recommends that the gift of heart failure is only for enemies of the Night Vale Board of Health." Cecil stated, matter-of-factly. "What'cha working on?" He tries to peek over Carlos' shoulder "Can I help?" And for the first time ever, Carlos hid his work from Cecil. Quickly shoving it back into it's original folder.

"It's nothing important," He put the folder inside the drawer. "This and that really." He turned to face Cecil, an almost fearful look in his eyes. "How was your day, love?" He turned to kiss Cecil and begin to edge him out of the study. “Did you manage to get the 12 eyed rabbits to reveal the prophecy they were promising? You can tell me about it while I cook dinner, if you like. In the kitchen.” He added as Cecil allowed himself to be lead away by his boyfriend.

Cecil was a journalist though, he would be back to investigate at a later date. Journalists always find the truth.

 

* * *

 

“Only the void knows you as well as you think you know you. The void knows you better than you think you know you. Welcome to Night Vale.

Ladies, gentlemen, those who identify as neither and those who identify as both, I have failed.

I have failed as a journalist, as a boyfriend and as a supporter of science, which I once believed myself to be.

For you see, dear listeners last night my boyfriend; A man who I have mentioned on this very show many times, Night Vale’s favorite scientist, Carlos the Scientist. Last night he was working on very important science as he does most of the time but this time it was different. He was unwilling to share what I can only assume was very top secret science with me.

Oh, what have I done to make my perfectly coifed Carlos not trust me? Surely he knows that if he were to ask me to keep something secret I would rather throw my tongue into the Forbidden Dog Park than tell another soul or soulless being.”

There was a slight crash as Cecil’s head hit his desk and then a slight mumbling before Cecil’s voice hit the air once more.

“I have just been informed by our new intern, Intern Monica, that Station Management’s door is rapidly changing colour and shaking violently. I believe this means they want me to move on to one of our planned segments of today. But first here’s a message from our sponsors.”

 

* * *

 

Just as Cecil pressed the button to start playing the message Intern Monica stuck her head into the booth again. “All clear on the Station Management front,” she tells her usually cheerful boss who is at the moment staring forlornly at his microphone and fiddling with buttons and knobs that as far as anyone knows control nothing. “Oh and Carlos is here, he wants to know if he can come in?”

Cecil looks up the moment he hears Carlos’ name. “Does he look angry? Ohh maybe I shouldn't have revealed his top secret science project on the radio.” Cecil starts to fret and fuss but he is interrupted.

“I’m not angry at you Cecil.” Carlos says, stepping around Monica and entering Cecil’s booth. “I wasn't hiding science from you. Here.” The scientist held out the very folder that Cecil had been lamenting about only moment earlier. “The copy you saw last night was the copy of the report I had made especially for you, I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you.”

Cecil took the report from Carlos, hugging it against him. “I- uh-The sponsor message is ending.”

“It’s ok, I’ll see you at home.”

“No! No, wait don’t leave. I want to read the science, just let me do this report on how yesterday’s rabbit problem was not mandate by the City Council and all false prophecies should be ignored and we can read it together during the weather, ok?”

“Ok.” Carlos sat down and watched as Cecil went back to work.

 

* * *

 

As promised, as soon as the weather began to play Cecil eagerly opened up the not so top secret science report. They both sat in silence at first as Cecil absorbed what he was reading and Carlos looked nervously at his boyfriend.

 

> “ **Experiment Outline**
> 
> Using multitude of testing methods to clinically prove existence of love in willing test subject (Hereby referred to as **Test Subject C** ).
> 
> **Test Subject C** identified current partner as study focus (Hereby referred to as **Point of Interest A** ).
> 
> Results from test involving Point of Interest A will be compared to other identified Points of Interest (See **Graph G** ).”
> 
>  

“Oh wow, you invented a way to test for love! That will be so useful for the people of Night Vale, no more wasted Valentines. It would be the perfect way to know you have the right partner before sending in a City Council mandated application for the hilarious TV show Mr. & Mrs.. You are so civically minded sometimes Carlos. The people of Night Vale are lucky to have you here.” Cecil said, slightly confused over why Carlos was keeping this experiment a secret. It was a great idea to create a love test. He was sure it was something the City Council would be likely to pick up, not for themselves of course. They were too busy running the city and talking in unison to be worried about their own love lives.

“To be honest, I actually had a few more selfish, still science, but also selfish reasons in mind when we started the project though.” Carlos admitted sheepishly, really hoping he and Cecil were on the same page about this whole thing.

“Ohhh,” Cecil shifted himself to look at Carlos “Would you like me to take the test?”

“No, that’s not what this is for at all. The fact that you love me is one of the very few things I don’t need science to prove.” Carlos told Cecil, making the radio host go an amazingly vivid shade of red but a wide smile break out on his face. “I took the test. I’m Test Subject C.”

“But that would make Point of Interest A- Am I Point of Interest A?” Cecil asked and Carlos nodded. Cecil quickly flipped through the report looking for Graph G.

“That’s where Point of Interest A ended up on the graph,” Carlos said, his fingers following a line that was very definitely at the top of the graph.

“Where’s the line for science?” Cecil asked, already knowing the answer but wanting his smart, wonderful, romantic Carlos to point it out.

“Here,” He traced the line that was only slightly below Cecil’s line in some places. But still below. Definitely below.

“Carlos, I can’t believe you used science to give me this, I love you so much, you perfect romantic.” Cecil said leaning in to kiss Carlos.

“There’s just a bit more first,” Carlos interrupted.

“More?”

“Go to Results and Consequences of the Study, it’s on the last page.” Carlos instructed and Cecil followed.

 

> “ **Results and Consequences of the Study**
> 
> Testing has shown that **Test Subject C** has assigned highest levels of importance to **Point of Interest A, B**  and in certain cases **Point of Interest G**.
> 
> All other points of interest become irrelevant to **Test Subject C** when **Point of Interest A** becomes involved. It is for this reason the suggested course of action is for **Test Subject C** to hurry up and ask **Point of Interest A** to marry him already.”
> 
>  

Cecil looked up from the report as he read the final lines only to find Carlos had knelt down on one knee and was holding a small box out towards him “Cecil Gershwin Palmer-”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

“Yes” Cecil didn’t seem to be listening as he held his hand out to Carlos for him to put the ring on his finger.

“I had a whole speech planned,” Carlos insisted. He was smiling just as much as Cecil was as he slid the engagement ring on Cecil’s ring finger.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to say anything other than yes, love?” He asked, getting slightly worried that he may have broken his fiance

“Yes.”

“Umm-guys,” Came a new voice “I know you’re having a moment and all but the weather finished 10 minutes ago and people are starting to complain about the dead air,” Monica said

“Yes…” Cecil replied. Followed by an ‘Oh’ of recognition and a flurry of movement as Cecil ran over to turn his microphone back on. “I am going to be Mrs. Cecil Palmer-’The Scientist’.” He shouted excitedly at his audience “And you’re all invited to the ceremony. Except you, Steve Carlsberg.”

“You do realise my last name isn’t ‘The Scientist’, don’t you Cecil?” Carlos asked him, slightly concerned.

“Yes,” He giggled once more, pulling Carlos into a deep kiss.

“I’m sorry Night Vale but I’m taking my fiance home with me now. Goodnight Night Vale.”

“Goodnight,” Cecil added as he was scooped out of his chair and carried away by his soon to be husband.

  
The End.


End file.
